1. Field of the Invention
A mobile station comprising a GPS and/or GSM/UMTS based localising nodule for displaying location dependent data and related information, a corresponding mobile communication network system, and a method of operation within this system.
The present invention relates to a mobile station comprising a GPS and/or GSM/UMTS based localising module for displaying location dependent data, preferably Cell or Local Area dependent data, and related information, a corresponding mobile communication network system, and a method of operation within this system according to the preambles of the accompanying independent claims.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geographical position localising methods and modules are known for example from the satellite based Geographical Positioning System (GPS) standard. They are used for example in navigation systems. Some map information is provided by data storage means, for example CD-ROMs, or can be downloaded from a database, for example via internet The problem arises that the map and other data loading via a Compact Disk (CD) is extensive and bulky, internet connections for loading are not everywhere available and are expensive since overall loading time is enormous, and loading of comprehensive world date is impossible due to storage or memory capacity limitations. For example the map data potentially necessary for the user of the mobile station either exceeds the capacity of presently available portable data storage means, such as plug-in cards, or results in large and heavy mobile station equipment
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,070 shows a navigation terminal using a radio communication device. For navigation purposes, the navigation terminal connects via a radio channel to a radio base station that covers the current position of said navigation terminal. Said radio be station transmits its own identification number and information concerning a target of said navigation terminal via a COMMUNICATION PROVIDER NETWORK to a central AREA INFORMATION DATABASE. Said central AREA INFORMATION DATABASE calculates waypoints of said navigation terminal and transmits back the calculated information which may include also map information via said COMMUNICATION PROVIDER NETWORK to said radio base station and further to said navigation terminal. The geographical position of said navigation terminal is determined by the AREA INFORMATION DATABASE only using the identification number of the corresponding base station and subsequently provided to said navigation terminal.
EP 0 788 084 Al discloses a navigation system for vehicles wherein street name and street number of a waypoint or of a point nearest to the waypoint is located and input by an input means. The desired waypoint street name and street number are entered and stored as the waypoint name. Thus it is possible to pinpoint the position of the waypoint.
EP 0 86U 688 A 1 discloses a method of displaying an electronic map within an agricultural vehicle as for example a tractor or a combine harvester.
The map information comprises terrain and site specific information such as border lines or obstacles.